la ultima oportunidad
by RE4CH
Summary: después de que asuka y mari previnieran el cuarto impacto llevan a ikari shinji y rei abordo de WILL-E y trataran de sacarles la información que sepan de SEELE y NERV.


Que he hecho todo ha sido destruido, kaworu esta muerto y todos a bordo de Will-e me odian, y ayanami ya no existe han pasado catorce años y ya nada es como antes, mis amigos están muertos y misato san me odia y también asuka y como no odiarme si soy el responsable del tercer impacto y que también casi provoco el cuarto otra vez mi padre me ha vuelto usar para sus planes como siempre lo ha hecho.- pensó shinji mientras caminaba atrás de asuka todo a su paso era rojo como la sangre, según asuka, ella sigue siendo palabras que yo no entiendo.

Que no escuchas estúpido. - grito asuka a shinji odiaba su comportamiento infantil después de catorce años sigue siendo el mismo niño que huya de los problemas, después de caminar un par de horas por fin Will-e había hecho contacto con ellos, sabía que si de por si los de la tripulación odiaban a shinji después de esto lo odiarían mas el fue causante de todo este desastre solo por querer salvar al títere de gendo y yo lo odio por dejarme sola por catorce años.

Asuka, todos vamos a morir. – dijo shinji sin mas a su amiga si es que aun ella lo consideraba uno.

Deja de decir estupideces baka shinji, como te atreves a decir tremenda estupidez en un momento como este. – grito asuka mientras golpeaba a shinji repentinamente en el rostro, de un momento a otro vio como sus lagrimas caían en el rostro de shinji, _"estoy llorando, pero porque"_

Asuka deja a ikari shinji en paz. – ordeno misato desde la alta voz de la nave.

Shinji no se quiso defender de los golpes de asuka estaba cansado de todo de pelear de huir, solo quería estar dentro del Eva 01 allí era donde se sentía cómodo y feliz, aunque sabía que ya no le permitirían pilotear el eva, al subir a la nave de nuevo todos lo miraban a el y ayanami con odio inclusive misato y ritsuko.

Ikari shinji, ayanami rei ambos han intentado hacer el cuarto impacto y así acabar con la humanidad por ordenes de SEELE como se declaran. – pregunto misato con voz sin sentimientos hacia ellos.

Si vas a asesinarnos misato san es mejor que lo hagas de una vez antes de que ella despierte. – dijo shinji sin voz

Que quieres decir con eso maldito asesino. – grito suzahara mientras le daba una bofetada

Pónganle un collar al ikari shinji y llévenlo a las celdas junto con ayanami rei, eso es todo por ahora. – ordeno misato mientras apretaba los dientes

Él sabe más cosas ahora capitana misato, necesitamos saber lo que sabe, antes de que NERV haga un nuevo movimiento. – sugirió ritsuko a su amiga, sabía que después del casi tercer impacto ella había empezado a crear una especie de odio hacia shinji igual que todos los sobrevivientes

Tienes razón ritsuko, pero tenemos que tener cuidado, ya oíste lo que dijo, " _antes de que ella despierte_ " se referirá a su madre. – pregunto misato, si shinji volvía a tener control sobre la unidad 01 sería el final de todo por lo que han estado luchando.

No puede hacer eso tiene el collar y la unidad 01 no puede hacer nada sin un piloto. – tranquilizo ritsuko a su amiga

Bien traigan al traidor. – ordeno misato

Ikari shinji dinos todo lo que viste en las instalaciones de NERV en estas 336 horas. – pregunto misato con voz penetrante

Shinji solo veía a todos los tripulantes de la nave como lo miraban con odio y deseo que el muriera allí

Que crees que fue lo que vi misato san, vi muerte y destrucción por doquier vi como lo que fue tokio-3 ahora era un lugar muerto sin vida, vi como los cadáveres de sus seres queridos estaban hechos esqueletos por todos lados. – dijo shinji con una sonrisa arrogante

Como se te ocurre decir eso maldito niño estúpido. – empezaron a gritar todos los que estaban en la sala a shinji no le importo solo miraba la expresión en los rostros de misato y asuka.

Esto no es un juego ikari dinos lo que sabes, no estoy para juegos. – volvió a preguntar misato.

Misato sabes porque los dinosaurios se extinguieron? Pregunto shinji a misato

Eso que tiene que ver con lo que te estoy preguntando. – grito misato de desesperación.

Se extinguieron por un meteorito. – contesto ritsuko por misato.

Exacto, pero ese no fue cualquier meteorito, fue el primer impacto, aunque eso creo que ya lo sabían, así como los dinosaurios estuvieron destinados a morir, igual nosotros lo estamos es algo que no podemos evitar misato san, es algo que va a pasar tarde o temprano todo ser vivo restante en esta tierra morirá para dar paso a la siguiente, así es como Lilith lo ha ordenado si no me necesitan sería preferible que me regresen a mi celda. - dijo shinji con simpleza.

Shinji volvió a su celda, sabia que misato estaba ideando un plan para asesinar a su padre, pero sería inútil, cualquier plan que idearan siempre seria el mismo resultado nunca iba a cambiar lo había estado viendo por catorce años, después de la muerte de Kaworu todo quedo claro lo que debia hacer y volvieron a el los recuerdos de cuando estuvo encerrado, y los recuerdos de kaworu.

Maldición maldición estamos igual que antes o peor, no podemos hacer nada ahora, si ikari no nos dice nada, tienes que hablar con el asuka tienes que hacer que abra su corazón. – ordeno misato odiaba a shinji el era el responsable de la muerte de kaji y de miles de millones de personas solo por una muñeca.

Asuka no renegó la petición de su capitana, tenia que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir, así que fue a la celda del baka shinji, aun que tenía un mal presentimiento.

Al entrar vio que estaba sentado en su cama viéndola fijamente con esta estúpida sonrisa que siempre tenía.

Hola asuka, veo que misato te mando, dime que quieres saber. -pregunto shinji a su vieja amiga, se sentía triste por todo lo que tuvo que pasar asuka se miraba en su ojo que después del tercer impacto todos sufrieron.

Como evitamos la catástrofe que dijiste. – pregunto asuka sin rodeos no estaba para juegos con niño que tenia miedo de la realidad

Siento desilusionarte asuka, pero el resultado siempre será el mismo, no hay salvación para la raza humana, el eva 01 esta destinado a causar siempre el impacto y yo siempre soy el piloto. – contesto shinji mientras se paraba de la cama

Entonces solo bastara con asesinarte cierto. – dijo asuka mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

Puedes intentarlo, pero despertaras al eva y todos aquí morirán al instante y destruirás al mundo, oye algún día me harás la comida que estabas preparando hace catorce años. – pregunto shinji mientras se paraba enfrente de asuka

Maldito bastardo como puedes saber lo que paso hace catorce años. – grito asuka

Realmente no lo se pero ahora se muchas cosa, se como SEELE ataco NERV, se cómo murió kaji san y como lloro misato por él, sé que por la muerte del misato me odia, se como perdiste tu ojo intentando asesinar un ángel, se que me odias por dejarte sola durante tantos años , pero déjame decirte algo asuka, esa soledad que todos ustedes sienten es insignificante en comparación a la que yo pase, estuve viviendo un bucle eterno, pero gracias a mi madre no recordé nada hasta hace poco, dime asuka que hubieras hecho tu en mi lugar, dime otra cosa de quien es la culpa de que yo haya ido con NERV quien fue me negó cada pregunta que le hice, esto se pudo haber evitado si hubiesen respondido mis preguntas, si tan solo hubiesen respondido a mis preguntas tal vez solo tal vez pudiera haber una salvación para este inevitable final, pero no puedo odiarte asuka porque me gustas. – dijo shinji en la oreja de asuka tenia que hacer que ella confiara en el y dejara esta estúpida organización.

Asuka no supo que decir, no sabia si golpearlo o llorar jamás había imaginado que shinji llegara a este estado de desesperación, en si él tenía razón todos los de WILL-E habían sufrido y todos habían perdido a sus familiares y todos le echaban la culpa a shinji, pero eso no le daba el derecho de mofase del dolor de los demás.

Asuka tienes que sacarme de aquí, yo no soy el enemigo no soy un traidor como todos piensan yo no fui el que provoco el tercer impacto tienes que creerme. - suplico shinji realmente quería hablar más con asuka quería que fuera ella y no la mascota de misato, quería que ver sus expresiones faciales como antes quería que le gritara que dejara de decir estupideces, pero ahora solo veía una cara de seriedad que ocultaba sus emociones, no sabía si lo quería golpear o le daba asco su presencia ella no se lo dejaría saber como todos en la nave, ese es su castigo divino como había dicho kaworu que todos le dieran su indiferencia como si no existiera, todas las personas con las que convivio ahora estaban contra él, hasta misato san quien era una hermana para mi me odia.

Después de todos estos años sigues siendo un niño estúpido. – dijo asuka con asco

Y que querías que fuera asuka, intenta estar encerrada por catorce años sin hablar con nadie, yo no experimente el dolor que ustedes sintieron, no se me dijo nada a mi llegada aquí, todo lo que recibí fue indiferencia de parte de todos, si se me hubiese dicho que SEELE ataco NERV y que todo se fue al carajo tal vez hubiera hecho bien las cosas, así que no intenten encerrarse a esa idea de que todo fue mi culpa. – grito shinji mientras cerraba los puños estaba desesperándose de que nadie le dijera nada, odiaba que todos lo culparan por intentar salvar a rei.

Sin decir palabra alguna asuka abandono a shinji, sabia que esto no llegaría a ningún lado, solo esperaba que no tuviera que hablar con la muñeca de gendo eso sería mucho peor ella nunca diría nada, que no fuera algo que le ordenaran.

Veo que no has tenido mucho éxito con tu novio. – pregunto mari mientras se reía de la cara de asuka.

Cállate cuatro ojos ese maldito niño sigue siendo el mismo después de todos estos años mejor se hubiera quedado con su estúpido padre aquí no nos sirve de nada. – contesto asuka mientras se iba a su habitación odiaba a ese shinji de siempre, como la capitana katsuragi ya no la necesitaba había decidido dormir hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía como ahora, soñó con los viejos tiempos de cuando iban al colegio, no pareciera que hubiesen pasado catorce años, aun recordaba los días que paso en el departamento de misato, _"asuka porque piloteas el eva",_ quiero que todo sea como antes pensó asuka mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Misato fue hablar en persona con rei o con su recipiente, sabia que si le encargaba a asuka interrogarla la terminaría matando, odiaba todo esto, aun no sabían los verdaderos planes de SEELE ni que haría ahora gendo, shinji no había dicho mucho, más que solo estupideces la destrucción de los humanos jamás ocurriría si ella podría evitarlo.

Ayanami rei por traición al mundo y por provocar el tercer impacto junto con ikari shinji ambos están en una situación muy delicada así que te sugiero que hables. – dijo misato necesitaba toda la información y la quería ya no le importaban los medios

No es una orden que me ha dado el comandante gendo o ikari shinji. – contesto con simpleza rei, después de que shinji dijera que ella no era la verdadera rei, muchos recuerdos llegaron a su mente de la rei pasada, ahora tenia sentido del porque él decía que la había salvado no obstante algunas cosas seguían siendo confusas pero tal vez con el pasar del tiempo lo averiguaría.

No estoy para juegos niña, que no has visto lo que ha ocurrido casi destruyen todo el mundo tu y el traidor. – grito misato no soportaba mas a estos dos seguían diciendo cosas incoherentes.

Lilith ya ha dado las ordenes nosotros solo cumplimos lo que dictan las escrituras del mar muerto. – respondió rei con indiferencia

Que es eso de las escrituras del mar muerto. – pregunto misato, por fin parece que llegaremos a algo,

Misato san porque odia a ikari shinji kun. – pregunto rei sabía que todos en esta nave lo odiaban según ellos porque habían provocado el tercer impacto, pero incierta parte la culpa no fue suya sino del eva 01.

Eso que tiene que ver con le te acabo de preguntar. – dijo misato, bien ahora esta niña va a empezar con sus juegos mentales

Por lo que tengo entendido de las memorias de mi otra yo, tú y asuka tenían una muy buena relación inclusive la piloto asuka estaba empezando a sentir emociones hacia él, pero desde que volvió solo veo odio en sus ojos cuando lo ven, por parte de la piloto creo que lo odia por dejarla sola todo este tiempo y por parte de usted creo que fue por haber asesinado a su novio cual era su nombre. – dijo rei quería saber mas sobre los sentimientos de estas personas

¡Cállate! tú no sabes nada, tú y el fueron los que provocaron el tercer impacto y asesinaron a millones de personas y ahora casi provocan el cuarto solo por un estúpido capricho. – grito misato, maldición caí en el juego de ella,

Ya veo, pero te equivocas en algo misato san, todos ustedes fueron los culpables de provocar casi el cuarto impacto, ustedes le negaron el cariño a shinji kun, ustedes le negaron miradas, le negaron información lo despreciaron e incluso tratan de matarlo y ahora tratan de limpiarse se las manos cuando son culpables tanto como nosotros. – consto con la misma calma

Y que queríamos que hiciéramos rei el provoco muchas muertes, no pudimos solamente tratarlo como antes, muchos en esta tripulación lo odian. – contesto misato

Otra vez se esta equivocando misato san, el no provoco que el tercer impacto fue el eva 01 quien lo hizo, ese eva es Lilith, así que fue su culpa no la de shinji kun así que dejen de culparlo, él es inocente así que por favor retírese. – dijo rei había empezado a sentir algo nuevo en ella cuando misato san empezó a hablar con odio sobre shinji kun

Bien como te fue con la señorita ayanami. – pregunto ritsuko mientras escribía en su teclado, aun que ya sabia la respuesta.

Haaay ella sigue siendo la misma de siempre, callada y siempre haciendo preguntas que no tienen relevancia incluso se enojo conmigo por expresarme mal de ikari shinji puedes creerlo, ella nos culpa a nosotros por casi provocar el tercer impacto. – contesto misato mientras se servía una taza de café

Misato san puede ver esto un momento por favor. – dijo ritsuko mientras ignoraba lo que su amiga había dicho

Que no puede ser eso posible tiene el collar puesto, es imposible que pueda ocurrir revistaste que no pueda ser un error. - pregunto misato horrorizada y con miedo

Si lo revise varias veces, pero al parecer ikari y el eva se siguen sincronizando, al principio cuando el llego aquí solo fueron por unos pocos segundos, pero ahora tuvo un 50% de sincronización y fue por mas de dos minutos, esto solo ocurrió cuando asuka le dijo que seguía siendo el mismo, al parecer yui sigue cuidando a su hijo después de todos estos años tenemos que tener a ikari drogado no debemos arriesgarnos a que tenga un ataque de ira y despierte al eva. Sugirió ritsuko podría ser una idea muy estúpida ya que aun dormido podía sincronizarse si tenía una pesadilla.

Subteniente suzahara vayan a la celda del prisionero y dróguenlo por hasta el amanecer y cuando despierte háganlo asearse, coma y vuélvanlo a dormir esto se hará a partir de ahora. – ordeno misato, aunque una parte en el fondo sabia que esto estaba mal.


End file.
